


Red Carpet

by redhonedge



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: M/M, subordinateshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhonedge/pseuds/redhonedge
Summary: some good ole dick suckin'. very nsfw, archer/giovanni.





	

He had visited this office a number of times before, but never from this angle.

Slacks rubbing against the carpeting, what had once been solid red, with closer observation, turned out to bear lighter shaded patterning. Dancing across the office, twirling and unfurling, they stretched and hid beneath the dark, wide armchair, the glass liquor cabinet, and the mahogany desk he knelt near.  
The desk was far more imposing from the floor, large and wide from his sideways angle besides it.  
Shoulder knocking against it with every rock and sharp movement, it sent pens rattling atop it, and brought his eyes to snap over to ensure nothing fell.

And he was greeted instead with his reflection, idly noting how the desk must have been recently polished (likely by a grunt, trapped for hours to ensure its shiny perfection), while avoiding truly looking at himself.

He knew what he would see.

Blue hair mussed, pupils blown wide with lust, eyes dark and glazed over. His mouth was brimming full, drool seeping out around his stretched-thin lips, intermixing with precum.  
When he pushed down, his throat bulged with every inch of cock he swallowed.

A hand caught in his hair, and his eyes turned up, glazed blue connecting with dark brown, near black.  
“Admiring your reflection, Archer?”

Giovanni pushed what little remained of himself exposed to the air all the way into Archer’s mouth, and Archer felt his cockhead brush against the back of his throat, rubbing and tempting him to gag.  
He remained steady, and in response, flattened his tongue as Giovanni began to rock, making it easier for him to fuck his mouth smoothly.

“It must be quite the sight, witnessing a man such as yourself withering into a slutty cockwhore,” he commented idly, watching from his chair with a pleased smirk as Archer choked when he pushed him all the way back down.  
Struggling to not try to pull back, Archer’s eyes focused on Giovanni’s, wavering, yet still steady enough to maintain contact.

The moment the grip holding him still went slack, Archer was jolting up for air, drawing in a sharp gasp before it faded into weak pants.  
Instead of allowing one of the hands clutching to the carpet to wipe off his mouth, his tongue dragged over his lips, disconnecting the thick line of saliva to Giovanni’s dick.  
He nearly jerked when the hand once gripping tight to his hair, nearly ripping strands from the scalp, smoothed gently over his cheek, but was prompt to lean into the touch, savoring it.

“I enjoy this… Private side of such a professional man,” Giovanni chuckled, his hand unnecessary in guiding Archer back down.  
Obedient, and a touch eager, his cheeks swelled with Giovanni’s girth, lips suctioning tight to keep his teeth from scraping delicate skin.  
When Giovanni moaned, deep and throaty, he moved a little faster, tongue dragging over swollen glans and sucking along the slit before going back down to the hilt.

Archer dug his fingernails deep into the carpet to keep from fondling himself with every bob of his head, the increasing pressure of Giovanni’s hand on his head encouraging him to go faster.  
Taking in more and more, throat relaxing, easing into a tempo, he nearly choked each time his rhythm was disrupted, eyes watering and burning, his own erection straining painfully against his pant zipper—

Giovanni gave a sudden, sharp growl, cock buried into Archer’s throat to the hilt, the second in command’s nose pressing tight to his lower stomach.  
Archer gagged but kept steady, struggling for a second before swallowing the thick cum coating the inside of his throat with a few, jerkish gulps around Giovanni.  
Slowly, ensuring not to spill anything onto the carpeting, he leaned up, sucking gently as he went, lips popping off.

Breathing in slow from his nose, Archer’s tongue dragged over sensitive glans, going slower when Giovanni’s jerked from the sensitivity of post-orgasm, lapping carefully and sucking off any lingering remains.

Eyes drifting half-shut, almost able to forget his own needs, Archer tensed, only to sigh through his nostrils when Giovanni began to stroke his hair


End file.
